Enemies Domestic (episode)
Enemies Domestic is the ninth episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 171st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis In the aftermath of the explosion at the safehouse that has left Amit Hadar dead and Vance badly injured, the NCIS team investigate and Gibbs soon discovers that the history behind Vance and Eli David's friendship and how it's all connected to a plot involving rogue Russian operatives that occurred in the 1990s. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with NCIS Special Agent Ziva David asking her boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs what's happened. In the safehouse which has laced with shrapnel, a lone walkie-talkie sits on the ground with Gibbs calling Hadar's name and ordering Hadar to acknowledge. As someone coughs in the background, Gibbs asks Vance if he there's while the camera continues panning over, passing over a gun that lies on the floor, abandoned. Seconds later, NCIS Director Leon Vance stirs, his face half covered with some small pieces of dust while Gibbs calls for Eli. Vance lies there, coughing, his vision blurred as he examines the safehouse which has been completely damaged by some kind of explosion. Vance looks around him and sees that the door has suffered some damage as well. Still on the ground, Vance looks over and sees Mossad Officer Amit Hadar lying on the ground, unmoving, his eyes open yet staring at nothing. In that moment, Vance remembers. It then cuts to a flashback showing a group of men lying dead in another house, the place also badly damaged Back in the present, Vance still remains on the ground as he remembers seeing the same situation before which consisted of dead men on the floor of a house. In the present, Vance mutters aloud that he can't believe that happened. In the past, a door closes followed by an explosion and then white light. Seconds later, the white light dies down, revealing the area has been badly damaged while overhead a lone lamp flickers. As the rumble dies down, a younger Vance takes his hands away from his ears and sees a lone man lying against the wall, the man dead. Vance just shakes the dust off and looks around. It's shown that about three men are lying on the ground, dead while the same overhead light continues flickering. Vance gets to his feet as the sound of another man laughing breaks through the silence. "You're crazy", Vance remarks, obviously grateful. The man simply rubs dust off his clothes and laughs. It then cuts to a dead man lying on the ground before snapping back to the present where Vance is still lying on the ground and he stops upon hearing footsteps. As the footsteps get closer, Vance grabs a gun and using his right hand, aims it straight at the door, obviously prepared to fire. As this happens, the door opens while Vance still has the gun aimed. However, Vance later loses the fight to hold the gun up and it slips to the ground. Seconds later, it's revealed that the visitor is none other than Gibbs. Almost instantly, Gibbs removes the gun from Vance's hand and turns Vance over with Vance telling Gibbs that he's crazy. Holding Vance's face in his hands, Gibbs tells Vance to look at him. "I can't believe that happened again", Vance repeats. He then grunts. The camera pans down to reveal that the inside of Vance's shirt as well as his left side are wet with blood. The battle to stay awake combined with the blood loss causes Vance to collapse, prompting Gibbs to start performing CPR on Vance's chest as Gibbs tells Vance to stay with him. It then cuts to an overhead shot of Gibbs performing CPR on Vance who lies on the floor, unconscious. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *This short story arc revealed that due to Jenny's damning actions she wasn't consider a "contributor" towards the meeting with previous NCIS directors. However Eli David strongly believed she should've been a contributor because it was her that brought great relationship between NCIS and Mossad *The last few minutes of this episode shows how Gibbs and Vance met which later tied into the Season 5 episode Internal Affairs (episode). *This episode also reveals that Riley McCallister was responsible for the death of former NCIS director Jenny Shepard in the season 5 finale episode Judgment Day Part 1 (episode). *Although described as the Naval War College in Rhode Island, the initial scenes set in 1991 are visibly shot on the same location used as Waverly University, perhaps most notably seen in the NCIS Season 2 episode, Red Cell (episode). Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Mark Horowitz Category:NCIS Thanksgiving Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Eli David Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Amit Hadar Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Malachi Ben-Gidon Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Riley McCallister Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Whitney Sharp Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ben Robinson Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Kurt Nelson Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Melora Koss Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Liat Tuvia Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Karif Yasin